Silver Fullbuster
How Silver Fullbuster joined the Tourney Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates. He died in X774 along with his wife, Mika, but was then resurrected by Keyes, serving as a test subject for his experiments. Not much is known about Silver's past other than the fact that he supposedly died during Deliora's attack on his village. At one point in time, however, Silver was seen laughing with his son, telling him to become strong. After his death, Silver's corpse was stolen by Keyes for the purpose of experimentation, among the bodies of many others. Keyes' experiment ended up being a success, and for seventeen years, Silver "lived" as a normal human being would. However, Silver then used his new "life" to exact revenge on the Demons that stole his family from him; masquerading as a loyal member of Tartaros, (having been inducted into the guild, courtesy of Mard Geer) Silver learned Devil Slayer Magic and covertly killed any and all Demons he came across, all in preparation for his ultimate plan: the destruction of Tartaros. After seeing that his son was alive and well and witnessing Gray's performance at the Grand Magic Games, Silver decided to abandon this plan because he realized that he didn't have the right to fight for Gray and his deceased mother as his own hands were too dirty, presumably from his official missions for Tartaros. Silver Fullbuster freezes the entire Sun Village along with the Eternal Flame, which held the lingering spirit of its guardian Dragon Atlas Flame, whom he mistook to be a Demon. Later, in the wreckage of his old town, Silver is seen standing in front of a grave when he is interrupted by a messenger, who informs him that he's being summoned to meet with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates members. Upon noticing that the messenger is trembling in fear just for standing before him, Silver tells him to relax because he won't eat him as he only consumes the souls of Demons. Arriving back to Tartaros' headquarters, Silver gazes at the castle standing in front of him, expressing his utter displeasure at its architecture. Albeit, he calls it his home. Shortly thereafter, he witnesses Kyôka's arrival, at the same time stating that she looks stunning as always, with several characters clad in armor following her steps. He is approached by the demonic woman, who is shocked to see Silver in his human form, only to have Silver claim that his human form appeals him. As Kyôka ponders where the other two members of the Nine Demon Gates are located, Silver stands by her side as they are joined by five other members of the Nine Demon Gates and are told that the other two are out on missions. As the other Demons talk among themselves, Silver silently looks at the shrine in front of him, with Kyôka claiming that the hammers of Demons will descend upon mankind for the sake of their master: Zeref. Some time later, an angry Natsu Dragneel breaks into Tartaros' headquarters destructively, earning the notice of Silver. Finding that Franmalth has engaged the intruder, Silver orders him to carry away the unconscious Crawford Seam while he takes over the fight. Once Natsu points out the sudden drop in temperature, Silver asks if he was the one who unfroze the Sun Village and is asked in turn if he froze it. Suddenly, Silver starts laughing, commenting that he froze the village due to a misunderstanding. Taking notice of him, Natsu tells Silver that his scent reminds him of someone. Upon hearing that he reminds him of Gray, Silver instantly freezes Natsu, telling him not to utter that disgusting name. Following Natsu's imprisonment, Silver visits the Dragon Slayer's cell and hands a naked Lisanna, a Fairy Tail Mage captured by Seilah, a piece of clothing. Natsu questions his actions, but Silver rapidly informs him that, although he cannot free them, he will not allow his little "princess" to bear the embarrassment. Walking away as he listens to Natsu questioning his identity, Silver murmurs Natsu's name. Later, when Mard Geer activates Alegria and Cube captures the Fairy Tail Mages, Silver calls Mard's Curse boring and states that "they" won't meet again, addressing an unknown someone. However, at that moment, he senses a certain Magic and it turns out that Lucy Heartfilia has managed to escape the effects of Alegria. After Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit King and destroys Plutogrim, Silver ponders the sudden quake. After Jackal's defeat at the hands of Lucy, Silver makes a comment regarding the disappearance of Jackal's magical presence and soon appears at the sight of the battle, threatening to freeze Juvia after she intercepts Keyes' attempt at Lucy's life. His ice, however, is cancelled out by Gray's own, and when he spots the young man, Silver smirks in his direction. After Tempester and Natsu arrive as well, Silver stands with his three other Nine Demon Gates compatriots and stares down the group of four Fairy Tail Mages standing in their way. Silver is then seemingly recognized by Gray, while Natsu states that he is the one who froze the Sun Village. Gajeel then notices Silver's smell being similar to that of Gray, however, with a grin on his face, Silver says no word and rushes towards Gray. While the Fairy Tail Mages are surprised, Silver exclaims that he'll take care of Gray and the two vanish. An exhausted Gray squats on the ground somewhere away from the battlefield as Silver reveals that three thousand Faces will soon awaken. Consecutively, Silver is asked if that was his reasoning behind bringing him here, the former responding negatively; explaining that he hoped to see despair on the enemy's face. Gray contradicts his statement, leading Silver to reveal his true intentions, which relate to killing him. Gray promptly asks Silver if he knows him, the latter responding affirmatively. Silver can only smirk as Gray proclaims that he recognizes his face and his voice, but his identity is shrouded in mystery. Finally deciding to take pity on Gray, Silver reveals to the Fairy Tail Mage that he is his father. Gray however replies that he watched his father die, and angrily attacks with his Magic. Blocking his blows and sending Gray flying, Silver laughs at Gray's distress, and adds that though he is Gray's father, that isn't exactly his identity, as he is someone much more important who is destined to fight Gray. When Gray questions the statement, Silver lies to Gray, saying his current human body is merely a vessel for his, an Etherious', convenience, and that, due to the body's original owner, it is destiny that he and Gray have been drawn together. Hearing that his father's body is being defiled, Gray screams that Silver has no right to it, and asks why he is seeking to kill him. Smiling maliciously, Silver supposedly reveals his true identity as the Demon who murdered Gray's family and forced Ur to relinquish her life, much to Gray's terror. As the Ice Mage quivers at the memories of what Silver did, Silver baits him by offering to return to his Demon body; Gray responds by flying towards him in a fit of rage. Sneering at Gray, Silver proceeds to both redirect and parry Gray's attacks, as well as push the boy back; Silver devours Gray's next strike and laughs at him, criticizing him for his use of ice against an ice Slayer Mage, adding that he learned Ice Devil Slayer Magic for the sole purpose of destroying everything to do with Ur. Attacking Gray, Silver relishes in the Ice Mage's pain, exclaiming that he'll kill Lyon when he's through with him, and then move on to his friends. Though an angered Gray attempts to retaliate, Silver once again devours the boy's spell and counters with his Devil Slaying breath attack, further reveling in the pain Gray is being inflicted; in response to Gray's claim that he'll kill the Demon Gate, Silver tells Gray that his chances of winning are zero percent. Chiding Gray for his continued use of ice, Silver is then surprised when Gray creates a cannon with which to fire rubble, and after a barrage of typeless attacks, Silver freezes the entire area with a swipe of his hand to prevent such a thing from occurring again. Gray, however, then redirects Silver's Devil Slaying ice back at the Demon, as he cannot eat ice created by himself to defend himself, just like other Slayer Mages can't, as Gray remembers from a past conversation with Natsu; Silver emerges from the assault without much further injury whilst stating that regardless of where it comes from, ice is still ineffective against him. Moving forward, Silver asks Gray if he's remembered the true terror that Deliora can bring. Silver continues to torment Gray, reviving the fear Deliora engraved upon him as a child. Overpowering Gray completely, he claims that humans will never be a match against Demons. Albeit, his opponent continues to arise, informing him that he will be victorious no matter the cost. Silver reminds Gray that ice has no effect on him, only to be taken aback when the latter assumes the position to cast Iced Shell. Regardless, Silver seemingly negates the attack by freezing Gray's Ice Dummies and canceling out his Iced Shell. However, the real Gray appears behind Silver, subsequently creating a weapon of ice to dramatically boost his throwing power, utilizing it to throw a steel ball, which he obtains from the surroundings which were supposed to have been frozen by Silver, revealing that it was he who had unfrozen the Eternal Flame in the Sun Village, in Silver's direction. The ball rips a hole through Silver's chest, enough to cause Silver to collapse on the ground. As he lies on the ground, Gray reveals that he is aware of his father's presence, leading Silver to display a disoriented expression. Lying on the ground, Silver expresses his desire for Gray to kill him before explaining that he was Gray's father, but adds that he is now no longer human nor Demon, and that he has been dead for seventeen years. Informing Gray that Keyes revived him for the purpose of experimentation, Silver tells him that he used his new life to exact revenge on all Demons for taking his family away from him, until, that is, he discovered that Gray was alive. Ultimately deciding to forsake his plan for vengeance as he realizes that he has no right to do so because of his own crimes, Silver goes on to tell Gray that he can forget about him, as he is merely a dead man; when Gray calls him his father, Silver rebuts this, saying that no father would hurt their son. Begging to return him to his wife's side, Silver begs Gray to kill him and sheds tears when his son finds himself unable to do so. Getting up and embracing his son, Silver tells Gray that he has become a good man and that he and his mother are proud of him. After the fact, using Telepathy, Silver contacts Juvia and tells her to defeat Keyes so that the revived chairman can be stopped from activating Face, knowing full well that he, too, will disappear; to stop her from refusing, he tells her that it's for the benefit of Gray. Upon Keyes' defeat by Juvia, Silver praises and thanks Juvia for freeing his soul, telling her to take care of Gray. Before he departs to the afterlife, Silver passes on his Ice Devil Slayer Magic to his son and leaves him with the task of defeating E.N.D. Somehow resurrected at the start of the second Tourney, Silver hopes to hunt down demons showing no mercy. His actions caught the eye of Baorn Deino. How to unlock *Get at least 3,600 ft in Home-Run Contest. *Play 4800 matches. For both methods, you must fight Silver Fullbuster at Tenrou Island. Alternatively, you can avoi clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 275 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Silver Fullbuster, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Gray Fullbuster's father, and an Ice Devil Slayer serving Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, Silver!" He will be seen left of Olaf, right of Souji (Sakigake!! Otokojuku), below Garon and above Tarkhan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left hand covered in ice. After the announcer calls his name Silver Fullbuster makes an icy raptor as the camera zooms saying "You go and tell headquarters that I'm busy paying my respects." Special Moves Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow (Neutral) Silver Fullbuster creates an intricate bow made of ice and charges it with an ice arrow that is fired at the target at high speeds. Once the arrow makes contact with its target, it turns into a spiky array of ice. Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist (Side) Silver Fullbuster uses Ice-Make to mold and shape the ice from True-Ice Kamui, creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the aforementioned spell, and punches his target. Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Lance (Up) Silver Fullbuster forms a spear of ice and jumps into the air swinging it two times, then comes down slamming it to freeze his opponent. Ice Devil's Zeroth Dinosaur (Down) Silver Fullbuster forms an icy raptor to slash the foe 5 times. Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (Hyper Smash) Silver Fullbuster covers his right fist with his left palm and separates them, creating an ethereal sword in between his two hands that delivers a swift cut to the target while encasing them in solid ice. Ice Devil's Rage (Final Smash) Silver, after inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through Victory Animations #Silver Fullbuster forms a short ice sword and says "You can put your fears to rest. I only feast on the souls of demons." #Silver forms an ice dragon then spreads his arms saying "Thanks! I really owe you one! That was mortifying when I heard the news, what a complete mess!" #Silver Fullbuster thrusts his hand and forms an ice spear, then forms an icy halberd saying "I could kill demons while be ambidextrous." On-Screen Appearance Silver kicks away an icicle them says "What's with the trembling, friend?" Trivia *Silver Fullbuster's rival is a Western-inspired Third-year at Otokojuku, Baron Deino. *Silver Fullbuster shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing, Yamato Kikkawa, McCree, Jia Chong, Leon Scott Kennedy, Mui, Bandeiras Hattori, Ryoma and Leorio Paradinight. *Silver Fullbuster shares his Japanese voice actor with Bruford, Rash, Atomic Samurai, Reiko and Kylo Ren. *Silver Fullbuster shares his French voice actor with Hody Jones, Sgt. Buster Kilrain, Rooney Doodle, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilbert Blythe, Enel, Bob the Builder, Snotty Boy, Yomazu, Rubeus, Yajirobe and Android 16. *Silver Fullbuster shares his Arabic voice actor with Garbodor and Yukio Okumura. *Silver Fullbuster shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Casshern, Kageyama, Soldier: 76, Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Code:01 Rei Ogami, Burn Griffiths, Moroha Haimura, Hajime Arima, Yajirobe, Zancrow and Sunny. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters